


Райский островок

by cs2016, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs2016/pseuds/cs2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: place like paradise
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2 - fandom One Piece 2020: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Райский островок

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://cs2016juliasir.tumblr.com/), [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/cs2016)


End file.
